Karou and the Bug
by Writes with Block
Summary: Just a short waffy one-shot featuring Kenshin and Kaoru. Read and review please! COMPLETE


Disclaimer: Don't own Kenshin. Wish I did. Then I wouldn't be broke all the time.  
  
Just a short one shot I wrote for a friend a while back. Enjoy and please review. ^_^  
  
Kaoru and the Bug By: Writes with Block  
  
"Kenshin!"  
  
Kenshin rolled over and blinked slowly. Why was someone calling his name when he was asleep?  
  
"Kenshin!"  
  
The cry came again, slightly more desperate. 'Kaoru!' Kenshin's mind shouted and he sprang from bed, sword in hand. He raced down the hall to Kaoru's room and almost collided with her. His mind raced frantically as he looked her over, trying to see if she was injured. "Kaoru-dono, what's wrong?"  
  
Kaoru was dressed for bed. Her face was slightly flushed and she was panting gently. "There's a bug in my room."  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise. "A bug," he repeated.  
  
Kaoru nodded vigorously.  
  
Kenshin chuckled slightly in relief and smiled. "Kaoru-dono, is that all? Sessha was worried something had happened."  
  
Kaoru looked exasperated. "Something bad did happen. There's a bug in my room, Kenshin. A bug!"  
  
"It is just a bug Kaoru-dono," Kenshin soothed. "It won't hurt you. Why don't you just squish it?"  
  
"I'm not going near that thing!"  
  
"Kaoru-dono, a bug is much smaller than you are," Kenshin said softly, as if he were speaking to a child. "It can't possible harm you."  
  
"I know that. But its got creepy little feelers and buzzy wings and twitchy feet." Kaoru shuttered. "And some bugs bite. What if its a biting bug? What if it bites me? And I end up with some terrible disease?"  
  
Kenshin interrupted before she could work herself into a frenzy. "Sessha is sure that won't happen de gozaru na."  
  
"But what if it crawls on me when I'm asleep?" Kaoru shuttered again. "And what if it crawls in my ear and lays a bunch of eggs and then a bunch of little bugs crawl out of my ear?" Kaoru gasped. "What if they don't crawl out? What if they infest my brain?"  
  
"Kaoru-dono."  
  
Kaoru clutched his arm. "You have to kill it Kenshin."  
  
"Kaoru-dono, it's the middle of the night."  
  
"Then you go spend the night with the brain-eating bug and I'll sleep in your room." She tugged at his arm imploringly. "Please kill it Kenshin. Oh please, oh please, oh please." She looked up at him with wide, pleading eyes.  
  
Kenshin gave in. "Sessha will go get rid of the bug for you Kaoru- dono," he sighed.  
  
Kaoru's eyes brightened and she chirped, "Arigato Kenshin!" before letting go of his arm.  
  
"Wait. Where are you going de gozaru ka?"  
  
"To wait in your room. I'm not going near that thing." Kaoru shivered again before running off.  
  
Kenshin couldn't help smiling fondly even as he sighed and went to take care of the bug.  
  
The shoji leading into Kaoru's room was ajar and the futon in dissary. He searched everywhere but found no bug. "Must have flown out," he sighed and went to report the news. "Brain-infesting bug," he chuckled to himself. It was cute how she could get so worked up about something that her body seemed to hum with energy.  
  
She just needed to work on her timing.  
  
"Kaoru-dono," he said, sliding the shoji to his room open. "Sessha didn't...." The words died in his throat.  
  
Kaoru was sound asleep, curled on in the middle of his futon, her cheek resting on her hands. His quilt was held tightly in one hand and pressed against her neck. Her dark hair was coming free from its loose tie and strands of it rested on his pillow. Kenshin swallowed hard and knelt to wake her.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, Kaoru-dono," he whispered softly, rubbing her shoulders gently to wake her.  
  
She gave into his touch completely, making a soft but distinctly happy sound in the back of her throat. She burrowed deeper in his quilt.  
  
Kenshin's hands froze on her back. She looked so sleepy and warm. He didn't want to wake her. She was so cute bundled in her yukata and snuggled contently in his quilt. That's how she looked. Completely and utterly content. As if she were....his.  
  
He dragged his mind from that oddly satisfying thought and tried to wake her once more.  
  
Her lips parted slightly and she made a soft sound of sleepy protest.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, you need to get up de gozaru na," he whispered.  
  
Kaoru sighed slightly and she murmured, "Kenshin?"  
  
"Hai Kaoru-dono."  
  
She smiled contently and sighed his name again. "Ken...shin." She nuzzled his quilt and murmured happily to herself. Kenshin touched her face gently and her happy murmurings became louder.  
  
That broke Kenshin's restraint. His fingertips traced her jawbone slowly and flicked over her lips, eliciting another contented sigh.  
  
"Sessha doesn't deserve you Kaoru-dono," he told her softly. "But if this makes you that happy." He eased the quilt out from under her slowly and stretched out on his side before covering them both. He lie next to her in the darkness for a long moment, just listening to her breath, before tentatively stroking her hair.  
  
"Kenshin?" she mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Hai. Sessha is here Kaoru-dono."  
  
"Cold," Kaoru murmured.  
  
Kenshin took a deep breath before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest. When she made no sound of protest he gently slipped a hand into her hair.  
  
"Hmmm," she sighed. "Oh Kenshin." She snuggled even closer and nuzzled his neck gently.  
  
Kenshin rolled over onto his back slowly, cuddling her against his chest. With a sigh of defeat he whispered," Kaoru. My Kaoru." Then he grew silent and lapsed back into sleep slowly, gently stroking the nape of her neck as he did.  
  
'Oh this was such a good idea,' Kaoru thought, hearing him sigh. She gave herself over to his gentle touches and soft, affectionate whispers. 'I'll have to remember to thank Megumi.'  
  
FIN  
  
************  
  
I'd like to take some time to thank everyone who reviewed my ficlet:  
  
Shadowstar  
  
Rekka's Angel  
  
Kumo  
  
Kawaii Sukura-chan  
  
Chiki  
  
Red Ninja  
  
Gypsy-chan  
  
Hotaru4  
  
Spellcastre  
  
Holly (who left me for another university and never gave me pockey)  
  
Kyrowen Goldenfire  
  
Varie  
  
Cerulean Solitaire  
  
Roxy (who didn't leave me for another university)  
  
Aharah Musici  
  
Laura517  
  
AND  
  
Queen of Koorime  
  
THANK YOU!! ^_____^ *cyber hugs and pockey* 


End file.
